O Abismo
by Lia Rodrigues
Summary: Amber Fitzroy é uma garota da Amizade. Embora ela adore sua facção, por toda sua vida esteve obvio que o lugar dele não era lá. Então, aos dezesseis anos, a garota se transfere para a Audácia, a facção dos corajosos foi quando o sangue de Amber pingou nas brasas acesas que a garota percebeu que sua vida começava.


**Minha primeira fanfiction de Divergente, espero que gostem! ****A fic se passa um ano antes da Tris se juntar à Audácia, mas o Quatro e o Eric já eram instrutores. **_  
_

* * *

No momento em que começamos a subir os degraus da entrada do Eixo, sinto meu coração acelerar e começo a achar muito difícil respirar. É o dia da Cerimônia de Escolha, o dia em que vou fazer a decisão mais importante da minha vida. Meu teste de aptidão foi bem claro: Audácia. Mas, se eu pertenço aos corajosos, então porque tenho tanto medo? Por que estou tão assustada de deixar minha facção e começar uma vida nova em um lugar onde realmente pertenço?

Embora eu adore minha facção, a Amizade, até um cego pode perceber que aquele não é meu lugar. Embora eu tenha me divertido à beça, sempre tive uma dificuldade em me encaixar por causa do meu, ahn, temperamento. Eu não sou nenhuma Franqueza, mas eu geralmente só minto em casos quando realmente há necessidade. Também não suporto pessoas duas-caras, e, embora não pareça, a Amizade está cheia delas. Lá, todos amam a paz, mas somos todos humanos e sempre há uma coisa ou pessoa que não nos agrada, porém, todos fingem que não e dessa forma, eles mantem a harmonia.

Mas eu nunca consegui. Sou uma garota completamente comum, mas na Amizade, eu tinha fama de _encrenqueira_. Eu arrumava confusão muito facilmente; sempre fui aventureira e sincera demais para continuar naquele lugar. Eu não era do tipo que respeitava todas as regras, mesmo que minha mãe me lembrasse, todas as manhãs, que sem regras não há organização.

Mesmo não pertencendo à Amizade, essa facção me traz boas lembranças e deixá-la faz com que eu sinta uma dorzinha no peito. Porém, meu maior medo não é o que vou deixar para trás e sim o que vou encontrar pela frente. Como será a Audácia? Como será que vai ser a iniciação? Um primo meu se transferiu para a Audácia há um ano e meio, mais ou menos. Nunca mais tive notícias dele, não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu com ele.

Minha mãe caminha ao meu lado. Ela é uma mulher linda, com cabelos louros e olhos dourados com cílios espessos que a deixam com o olhar de um lobo. Ela está vestindo um vestido vermelho e um agasalho fino amarelo ─ as cores da Amizade.

─ Você têm dezesseis anos agora, Amber ─ ela disse, enquanto entrávamos no elevador lotado de outros membros da Amizade. ─ A partir de hoje, você vai construir seus próprios caminhos. Siga seu coração, querida, eu amo você de qualquer jeito.

Ela sorri para mim. Ela sempre soube que eu não continuaria na Amizade e ouvir suas palavras me deixou mais confiante sobre minha escolha. Fico muito feliz em saber que minha mãe apoia minha decisão, pois ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

─ Obrigada, mãe ─ eu digo, sorrindo. ─ Eu te amo demais, também.

Quando chegamos ao vigésimo andar, saímos do elevador e entramos no salão onde vai acontecer a cerimônia. O lugar é organizado em círculos concêntricos; no circulo externo, ficam as pessoas de dezesseis anos de cada facção. Organizamo-nos em ordem alfabética, e eu me coloco entre duas garotas da Audácia ─ minha futura facção. A garota à minha esquerda parece muito nervosa, mas a que está à direita tem uma expressão de puro tédio.

Minha mãe se aproxima de mim e trocamos um abraço longo e apertado. Nós duas sabemos que é o último que daremos por algum tempo, então não podemos perder a oportunidade de nos despedir.

─ Boa sorte, querida ─ ela diz, dando-me um beijo na testa. ─ Amo você.

Dou mais um abraço rápido nela e respondo que também a amo. Então, sorrindo, ela se afasta de mim.

As pessoas se arrumam no salão. A cada minuto, a garota à minha esquerda parece tremer mais.

─ Será que isso não vai começar nunca? ─ comenta a garota que está à minha direita, bufando de estupefação.

Eu automaticamente viro-me para olha-la. Ela é baixa e musculosa, usando botas de combate como se estivesse prestes a pisotear algumas pessoas e um vestido preto colado. Era bonita, mas não era nada delicada.

─ Perdeu alguma coisa? ─ ela pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha quando percebe que estou a encarando.

Eu solto uma risada e viro-me para frente, fingindo encarar a representante da Erudição ─ uma mulher chamada Jeanine ─ apresentar a cerimônia. Ouço a garota bufar novamente.

Jeanine começa a falar. Embora o representante de cada facção que apresentam a cerimônia mude todos os anos, a ladainha é sempre a mesma. Primeiro eles nos recebem, depois falam sobre como dirigimos essa cidade, sobre nossos antepassados, sobre como cada facção se formou e como estamos vivendo em paz desde então. Pisco duas ou quinze vezes enquanto ela discursa. A garota ao meu lado bufa novamente e, desta vez, eu bufo também, cansada de toda a falação.

Quando as pessoas começam a aplaudir o discurso, acordo de meu torpor e começo a prestar atenção em Jeanine. Ela começa a chamar os nomes e os jovens andam até o circulo central, pegam uma faca que Jeanine os dá e cortam a mão. Depois, pingam seu sangue dentro do recipiente que representa a facção que você escolhe. Cada facção tem seu recipiente com uma substancia que a represente dentro: terra para Amizade, água para Erudição, brasas acesas para Audácia, vidro para Franqueza e pedras cinza para Abnegação.

A primeira a se transferir é Karen Miller, da Amizade. Eu dei um soco na cara dela uma vez quando eu a ouvi dizer a outra garota que eu era uma delinquente. Depois disso, não presto mais muita atenção nos outros chamados até que a garota da Audácia que estava à minha esquerda é chamada. Eu serei a próxima.

A garota treme tanto que tem até dificuldade de andar. Seu rosto está formado em uma careta, como se estivesse comendo algo amargo e ela parecia não respirar. Quando ela pegou a faca, quase não conseguiu cortar sua mão. Então, ela estende o braço sobre o recipiente da Abnegação e seu sangue pinga nas pedras.

─ Amber Fitzroy ─ anuncia Jeanine.

Sinto meu coração bater um pouco mais forte, sinto o nervosismo tomar conta, mas não estou com medo mais. Audácia é o único lugar onde poderei me encaixar. Os sabichões da Erudição me irritam (embora eu ache inteligência muito importante), a vida na Franqueza me parece muito chato e a Abnegação, nem me fale ─ embora a filosofia deles de ajudar o próximo seja muito bonita, o resto da facção é uma completa caretice.

Andei até o circulo central, pisando um pouco duro demais. Jeanine fez um aceno com a cabeça e eu peguei a faca de sua mão. Ela tinha um rosto bonito e olhos cinza como aço. Alguma coisa nela me deixava desconfortável, e eu não sabia o que era, mas não gostei.

A faca cortou minha pele e uma ardência tomou conta da minha mão. Estendi o braço, mas antes de despejar meu sangue, procurei o rosto da minha mãe. Quando a encontrei, ela tinha uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha e um sorriso de orgulho no rosto. Eu sorri também e deixei meu sangue cair na brasa em chamas do recipiente da Audácia.


End file.
